This invention relates to a training device for the training and practicing of the putting phase of the game of golf. Various schemes and devices have been proposed for this purpose, and these prior art proposals are characterized by their lack of differentiation between practicing and actual play, and by imprecise mechanisms which depend in their use, at least in part, upon the player-trainee's ability to keep the mechanism itself properly in position. This of course is counter-productive to the purpose of training a player to use his own standard putter in the most effective playing stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,262 provides a single post guide which has at its bottom or foot portion a ground engaging part which is intended to fit within a complementary cavity in the bottom of a special putter. Thus, the training device is closely linked to a particular form of club; the two are available as a unit. While the club might be used alone, the intent of the patent is to use the guide and putter as a cooperating pair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,535 describes and shows an elaborate guide assembly, including spaced apart standards, rails extending between the standards, and a clamp for guiding the putter shaft which includes a vertically disposed dovetail slide. The horizontal rails of the device must be aligned each time it is set up, to avoid binding of the guiding motion of the guiding carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,244 discloses a device which is intended to be permanently attached to the putter. While this may be useful as special club, it in all likelihood is not a club which comes within the rules of the game, and this device cannot assist the player in training with a normal putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,333 discloses a device which is linked to the lower shaft of a putter near its head, and while this may provide guidance to the head, it does not train the proper motion of the hands at the club grip.
Thus, the device of the present invention is intended to allow the trainee to practice with the same club he will use in regular play, to use the device both indoors or outdoors, and to achieve proper guidance of the required hand/wrist/forearm joints to achieve a level controlled swing with the player in a proper relaxed stance.